


Pair the Spares

by Ceranovis (KiiKitsune)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Rough Sex, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 08:42:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16343582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiiKitsune/pseuds/Ceranovis
Summary: Yuta and Donghyuck don’t love each other.





	Pair the Spares

Yuta groans, fingers digging into slim hips as he slams up into the wet heat around his cock.

Yuta loves Sicheng.

Donghyuck whines, high in his throat, head tossed back, his nails carving crescents into broad shoulders. 

Donghyuck loves Mark.

The room is cold but they can’t feel it. They’re kept warm by the grotesque spectacle of one naked vulnerability meeting another. The heat builds and builds, a nuclear reactor on the verge of meltdown. 

Sicheng and Mark love each other.

Hyuck’s knee slips on the couch cushion, sending him down at a different angle that brings tears to his eyes and makes him buckle over at the waist. Yuta catches him, yanking the smaller man into the cradle of his chest in his haste. The pseudo-embrace makes Yuta’s skin buzz and his imagination run. Eyes closed, he presses his nose into Hyuck’s hair and pretends. 

But then Hyuck claws lines down his ribcage like a starved wildcat, and the fantasy is broken. 

He slaps Hyuck’s ass hard in return. It’s a thank you as much as an admonishment. 

“Fuck!” Hyuck gasps out in surprise, and then repeats himself in a breathier tone as Yuta rolls his hips up into him again. From his place still flush against Yuta’s front he snakes his arms around Yuta’s neck and grabs fat chunks of hair in both hands.

Yuta isn’t so much thrusting anymore as he is grinding. They’re too close for anything else, bodies melded together by desperation and sweat. He feels teeth against his throat moments before Hyuck digs his fangs in and sucks a vicious mark into Yuta’s flesh. It joins the legions of other little injuries Yuta always seems to walk away with when they do this, both physical and not. 

The bruise will stay for days, turning mottled purples and and greens, and Yuta won’t bother to cover it. Mark and Sicheng with both see it, but neither will comment on it. They never do. But Hyuck still sucks harder, as if he can reach a new shade that will finally catch their attention. Yuta lets him because deep down he hopes Hyuck actually can.

When Hyuck goes from hard suction to suckling tiny sattelite hickies into his neck, Yuta changes their positions. He wraps his arms around Hyuck’s back and flips them over in one quick twist. Hyuck sprawls along the length of the couch, blanketed by the taller man, thighs pressed open around Yuta’s waist. They’d slipped apart in the move, so Yuta reaches down and guides himself back inside. He has to fumble for a moment, forcing a fit between slightly mismatched pieces, but when they join it works well enough. 

Hyuck yanks at his hair and taunts him into a numbing pace. In their position Yuta isn’t able to see Hyuck’s face, but when Hyuck’s death grip becomes a loose clutch he knows the younger man’s eyes have gone glassy and unfocused. There are many things Hyuck wants, but from Yuta he only asks for mindless oblivion. Once Hyuck reaches that, Yuta knows to prepare for the bitterest of sweets. 

When Donghyuck comes he tenses and then goes boneless. For a brief window, he is soft and delicate and gentle in the way he strokes Yuta’s face and arms. Yuta can’t help but slow down. Shut his eyes. In that tiny lapse fucking becomes lovemaking and Yuta lets himself be tricked into pretending what they have isn’t just gauze on a gaping wound. 

Yuta and Donghyuck don’t love each other, but it’s enough because it has to be. 


End file.
